


reverie

by ladyofdecember



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Coffee Shops, Daydreaming, Flirting, Halloween, Hot Chocolate, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Abed has a habit of getting lost in daydreams.





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written thanks to a prompt given to me by my friend danvssomethingorother over on Tumblr! The prompt was "If one fake spider makes it anywhere near me while you are decorating, I swear I will punch you”. The prompt belongs to munchkinpotterhead also on Tumblr. 
> 
> Abed's daydream is supposed to be really out of character, okay? It's as if he's imagining him and Troy as being different people, you know, like if they were in a Hallmark movie or something? XD

It was a gray October morning as Troy and Abed sat in their apartment on Dresser Avenue. After some much needed Lucky Charms and OJ for breakfast, Abed had set about decorating the place for their Halloween party later that night.

Troy watched from the couch, bowl of cereal still in hand. “If one fake spider makes it anywhere near me while you are decorating, I swear I will punch you.” He gave him a serious look before focusing back on his food.

Smirk on his face, Abed continued carefully arranging the fake, black spiders in the thick cotton that was their webbing. As much as Troy liked to talk up “scary Halloween”, his fear of spiders made him more of a candidate for “cute Halloween”, where as Abed fell somewhere directly in between.

Standing back to admire his work of the spider webs and various black and orange streamers he'd put up, he frowned suddenly, as if lost in thought.

“What's the matter?” Troy asked through a mouthful of cereal.

“We need more cobwebs. And jack-o-lanterns!” Abed spun around to give Troy a very serious look. “We need jack-o-lanterns, Troy!”

Standing up to go put his bowl in the sink, he nodded. “Definitely. Also like... food and booze and stuff, right? What are good Halloween party snacks?”

“Dunno.” Abed thought a moment. “Devil's food cake? 'Cause of the devil?”

Troy's face lit up. “Yes! Love it! Love it! Let's go!”

...

They'd decided to hit up the 24 hour super center for their supplies and snacks. After all, this close to Halloween meant major savings on top of already low, low prices.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Abed noticed a nearby cafe on the corner. He paused mid step and cocked his head to the side, dreaming up a movie like set in his head.

...

He was sitting at a table in the far corner of the busy coffee shop, just sipping on his hot cocoa and keeping to himself. Dressed in a gray cardigan and simple black skinny jeans, Abed's eyes scanned the words on the page in the book before him. Pride and Prejudice had been a perfect choice for the gray, autumn day.

Sighing softly to himself as he read along, he almost didn't hear the man approach his table, too engrossed in the story line.

“Excuse me?” A deep voice questioned, prompting him to glance up from the book to see a man standing before him. He was dressed similarly, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks. In his right hand, he carried a very expensive looking leather briefcase and Abed wondered if he were some sort of professor or lawyer.

The man adjusted his black rimmed glasses and threw him a brilliant smile. “I was just wondering what you were reading? One of the classics?”

Abed straightened a little in his chair, giving a simple nod as he raised the book slightly for the man to view the title.

“Truly a classic.” He smiled before stepping a little closer and offering his hand for him to shake. “My name is Troy. Might I join you for a little interesting conversation?”

“Of course, I'd be delighted.” Abed said with a small smile and a wave of his hand.

He watched as Troy pulled out a chair to sit beside him, his briefcase being laid in the opposite chair. “I must say, I have not seen you around here lately. Are you in town visiting someone? Or can I trust our chance meeting is not so ill-fated but indeed kismet?”

Abed smiled as he pushed his book away and leaned in closer to the man, a flirtatious and yet still witty response on the tip of his tongue.

...

"Abed?"

The man turned around then and blinked a few times, bringing his mind back to the present. He looked at Troy and his deep chestnut brown eyes. "Huh? Sorry?"

Troy gave him a look, holding up the two plastic bags of stuff in his hands. "You okay? I asked if you think this is enough food or if we should get pizzas too?"

Abed smiled and stepped closer to him, feeling brave after his daydream. "We should get pizzas too. Why not throw caution to the wind?"

Blinking at the odd way the other man was behaving, Troy was even more taken back when Abed leaned in close to kiss him gently on the lips though it was very brief. He looked at him in shock as he pulled away, already feeling his face becoming hot from the contact. "Oh. Okay. Yeah. We should... we should do that. Just... go crazy!" He laughed nervously.

Abed grinned at him confidently, feeling on top of the world and gently took one of the heavy bags from Troy's hands, strolling back down the sidewalk towards their apartment. 

Troy grinned and followed quickly behind, feeling like a kid again.


End file.
